Express this number in scientific notation. $0.000\;514\;6$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ : there are $3$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{5}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{4}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;514\;6 = \leadingColor{5}.146 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-4}}$